Field of the Invention
This disclosure relates to a terminal apparatus, a control system, and a non-transitory computer-readable storage medium storing a control program, and particularly to a terminal apparatus communicating by radio with a controlled apparatus, a control system including a terminal apparatus and a controlled apparatus, and a non-transitory computer-readable storage medium storing a program for controlling a terminal apparatus.
Description of the Related Art
For example, an apparatus capable of radio communication with a terminal apparatus, such as a multi-functional peripheral (MFP), may remotely be operated with the terminal apparatus.
For radio communication between a terminal apparatus and a controlled apparatus, in order to allow a remote operation, a communication scheme allowing communication over a certain distance is adopted. This radio scheme includes, for example, near field radio communication called Bluetooth® or near field radio communication at extremely low power called Bluetooth low energy (BLE), which represents one of expanded specifications of Bluetooth.
In starting a remote operation, a terminal apparatus detects one apparatus highest in communication intensity as a controlled apparatus and establishes communication with that apparatus. Thus, a user of the terminal apparatus can remotely operate the apparatus with the terminal apparatus, by coming close to the apparatus.
When a plurality of MFPs which may be a controlled apparatus are arranged in proximity, a terminal apparatus may detect an MFP unintended by a user and connect to that MFP.
In order to address such a problem, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2011-120144 discloses a technique for determining on a side of image formation apparatuses which may be a controlled apparatus, priority among a plurality of image formation apparatuses which have received an inquiry about communication information from a terminal apparatus, and sending back the priority to the terminal apparatus together with the communication information.
In making use of this technique, however, a dedicated application should be installed in apparatuses which may be a controlled apparatus, such as an MFP. Since an apparatus which may be a controlled apparatus determines priority based on an inquiry from a terminal apparatus in a certain period, the apparatus may not be able to respond in real time to the inquiry from the terminal apparatus.